The Rum & The Sand
by LadyDeadpool007
Summary: Joie is Jack's little sister who wants to be a badass pirate like her brother. So, she tries to do the same things as he does, but ends up causing a chain reaction of misfortune for many of her friends.


I slowly open my eyes a tad. I see a sea of endless blue. I take in a breath and smell only the stale salt in the air. '_I'm on the beach_,' I think. '_How did I get here?'_

I remember last night was my ninetieth birthday; I had survived nineteen years in this evil pirate world I was born into because of my father's blood in me veins. I also remember I finally saw my brother after three years; he had gone off on an adventure on the Pearl and left me at Shipwreck Cove with my well respected father, Captain T. Sparrow. I do admit I love to be with my father. He is just so interesting, but sooner or later you get bored of the same old stories and want to run away. Jack was the lucky one; he was already grown and had his own ship. I had nothing, but the clothes on my back and all the rings on my fingers.

That was how I got to Tortuga for the celebration of my birthday and Jack's arrival…but oddly I cannot remember how I got here, on a beach.

I slowly move and am unable to move my limbs. A stinging pain shoots through my chest and I touch the aching spot. I feel that I'm wet where I touch my pain. I slowly lift my hand to observe it and I see blood poured all over it. "_That's a lot of blood. That's a lot of damn blood," _I lean my head up to see my whole shirt covered in blood. "Ugh," I lean my head back down on the sand and feel the grains shiver in my hair.

"_What is the last thing I remember?" _I look back into my head and close my eyes, "_What was I doing?"_

Then it hit me what had happened here at this beach last night. On Tortuga everyone was celebrating, like always, and I had a lot more rum then I have ever drank. I can hold my liquor, but I clearly was way over drunk. The only thing I remember is meeting a guy my age and us coming here.

Thinking about his finger tips touching my neck made my face feel hot.

"_Do you want to get out of here," he asked and slowly rubbed his thumb on my face._

_I giggled and nodded excitedly. I would go anywhere at that moment and if I went with this mysterious man I was sure I would even go to the ends of the world with him._

_Taking my hand gently he led me away from the crowded bar full of Jack's crew mates and other pirates here to drink the night away. He placed me on a small rowing boat and rowed away from the port side of Tortuga. I don't remember what side of the island he rowed to or even what abandoned shore it was. I only remember laughing, tripping over the boat, and falling on my back onto the sand. I kept laughing at how funny the moon was till the man was knelling on top of me looking down at me with this intense emotion in his dark brown eyes. Slowly I stopped laughing and stared at how beautifully his eyes could sparkle with no light at all but the full moon hanging high above us in the starry sky._

"_My name is Taylor Lewis," he said. His hand slowly stroked my cheek._

"_I'm Joie Sparrow," I said still staring at how his eyes sparkled._

_He pulled away his hand from my face. "You're Jack Sparrow's sister?" His brow furrowed._

"_Yeah," I giggled._

"_Well," he smiled and stroked his lips on my cheek. "I'm with the right girl."_

_What he said made no sense to me but when he took off his shirt I forgot the entire world around me. I stared at how his muscles tensed around his stomach; I had never seen a man with muscles sculpted like that before. His lightly tan skin looked as smooth as velvet. I reached out and run my hands along Taylor's muscles on his middle. He grinned. "It's is called a 'six-pack'…you like it?"_

"_Oh, very much," I muttered and kept feeling how hot his skin was to my touch._

_He tilted my head up to his and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I melted under his lips and my hands moved from touching his muscles to wrapping around his neck._

_Slowly he kissed my chin, then my neck. He slipped away the shoulder of my shirt and kissed my shoulder. I couldn't bear the heat his lips were giving me skin; I felt as if I was on fire._

_His long fingers slipped my white shirt off of me and threw it right next to his shirt. I was bare-chested and felt so vulnerable. I have never felt defenseless in my life; growing up around pirates was safer with your guard always up. I quickly closed my eyes._

"_Open your eyes," he whispered._

_I opened my eyes to see him leaning right above my chest._

"_Don't worry," his eyes had a gleam in them. "You'll like this." He lowered his head and kissed my soft left nipple. I bit down on my lower lip. He slowly massaged my right chest with one hand and sucked on my left. His hand pushed down on my right and made me moan out feeling the heat growing everywhere in my body for him. He pulled away from my left, leaving my nipple hard and pink aching for him to come back. He softly kissed my right and cupped it in his hand as he pulled on the nipple s. My stomach clenched with a plea with his soft skin grazing mine. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes._

_This was all too new to me and the curiosity was killing me to know how 'it' felt._

_He reluctantly pulled away from my chest and slowly kissed my smooth stomach. If I hadn't already melted under his touch I was now truly melting. Taylor pulled down on my brown trousers leaving me truly vulnerable. I kept my eyes closed feeling how my stomach kept lurching with excitement._

_I heard him stand up and remove his pants. "Look at me." The words burned in my ears…I was vulnerable, burning inside, melting under his touch, I had a lurching stomach, and now he wanted my eyes to well with an eye full…I slowly opened my eyes and my eyes quickly looked at his lower body. His muscles on his legs were smooth and he tensed when I just stared at him standing there. I gasped as he lowered his self back down on top of me._

_I closed my eyes; I couldn't believe I was really doing this._

_Taylor's hand cherished my face and with his touch I felt the command to open my eyes. I opened my light brown eyes to see this great heat burning under his eyes. "I can tell this is your first time," he whispered. "But don't worry…just be ready…you'll like this also."_

_Anger swelled up inside me. 'How dare he say what I like and what-' I thought, but when he pushed himself deep inside me, pushing my thighs open wider for his body, I cried out and gripped my hands tight around his shoulders. He stayed still watching me take in this new sensation burning throughout me. "You like it?" He said and wrapped both hands around my waist._

_Taking in the salty air around me I breathed out a yes. I wanted to close my eyes again but I knew he would just tell me to open them again._

_He pulled out of me and left me feeling empty for him. He knew how I was feeling; he knew just how badly now I was burning for him. So instead of quickly pushing in like the first time he slowly moved in. I tried to bite down on my lower lips, but the slow throbbing in me was being slowed and made me moan in pleasure to have the fire put out._

_He pulled in and out, going fast and steady on me. I gripped onto him and heard him grunt as he stayed still. "You're so tight," he moaned and leaned down. Tenderly he kissed my left chest and moved again, in and out._

_I leaned my head back and he slowly went faster thrusting deeper and deeper, spreading my legs farther and farther apart. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt all his muscles contracted where my legs were gripping around. He thrusted in and out and sucked on my chest at the same time having me crying out into his hair._

_He slowed down and pulled away from my chest. My breathing was shallow but his was hard and deep. "You liked that?"_

"_Of course." I smiled and sat up. I kissed his neck and put my entire wait on top of him causing him to fall onto his back with me on top. My hands traced his muscles and I felt how fast his heart was beating. "Are you tired?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders. I moved him back into me. He leaned his head back and gripped his hands around my waist tighter. I moved up and down slowly and saw how much he enjoyed that on his face. I moved fast and began to hear myself moaning as he thrusted himself upwards deeper. "Oh, damn," he grunted and moved his hands down to grip my haunches as it moved up and down on him. "Mmm," he licked his lips watching my chest._

_He began to reach his climax as he got harder inside me and I felt him swell. I cried out from the sudden change of size and leaned my head back._

"_Oh, Joie," he moaned and gripped his hands tighter on my lower body._

_I stopped moving and looked down to watch his face fill up with concentration. "That is enough," I said trying to control my breath. I pulled up and fell beside him huffing. "Anymore and I will be with child." I closed my eyes and felt the burning sensation in me die away._

"Oh, you're up," I hear a man's voice say. The voice is waning in and out of my mind. All I understand is that I am not alone. "Can you hear me?"

"Mm," I groan and press into my aching pain in my chest.

"Yes, that was where you were stabbed," says the voice.

'_I was stabbed? Who stabbed me,'_ I think. I slowly open my eyes and see the waves coming in. I turn my head slowly and see the man. "What happened to me Jack," I manage to say. My throat is burning from dryness.

"Your friend," he stares at me suspiciously, "He stabbed you a little too hard. You should be dead." He grins and his teeth are dirty yellow and when he speaks all I can look at is his braided beard in half with a bead at the bottom of each of them. It was like a goatee with a special do for it.

"Who stabbed me?" I ask and pull at my skin bleeding begging for it to stop hurting.

"I just told you…" he looks down at my cut and pulls my hand away. "There is nothing," he points at my skin. "Its sealed shut."

"Then why do I have this horrible pain?" I hold onto my blood in my hands.

"Stop whining," he says and hands me a bottle, "here drink this."

I slowly sit up and take the bottle carefully and look at the foggy glass of it.

"Drink," he shoves the bottle to my mouth and forces me to drink.

"Ugh," I chock up the red liquid. "I don't want to drink Jack. I had enough yesterday." I spit out the remaining taste left in my mouth.

"I thought," he grabs the bottle away from me. "You love rum?"

"I'm sick of rum ever since what happened at the bar."

"Do you even know your name? I need to test you and see if you are the same."

"It's Joie." I look out into the sea and watch a seagull fly above me.

"Joie is right. Do you know your last name?" he looks after the seagull I was staring at.

"Sparrow," I say annoyed. I knew my own name.

"Sparrow," he says smiling and takes a swig of the rum from the bottle and offers it to me again.

"I said no," I flinch away from the bottle.

"You passed the test," he puts the bottle in my hand. "I told you to drink. The liquor will help you forget your pain."

"I don't want to drink." I swallow hard, "Who stabbed me?"

"No, drink or go back to sleep," he says and covers his mouth, "ugh, bloody burps."

"Gross," I mutter.

"What was that? I can't hear you when you mutter," his eyes squint and he lifts the bottle to take a swig again.

"I said you are gross," I say loud for him to hear.

"Wana hear something grosser?"

"No."

"You had sex with the man who stabbed you," he grins widely.

"Taylor didn't stab me," I cover my face and look down.

"How would you know," he swigs again after he drinks he pulls the bottle to look at him and smiles at it like it is his only best friend.

"He had no…I didn't see any intention in his eyes to stab me only to…well, you know," I uncover my face.

"He had a reason."

"What was the reason?"

"To kill you," he drinks again and stands up from sitting on the sand and looks out at the sea. "The sun is setting, you wana go back to sleep?"

"No," I stand up next to him, "I want answers! Why did I get stabbed?"

"We might be in some trouble," he squints and looks at the sun.

"With who, the man who hurt me?"

"Killed, and yes."

"I wasn't killed, I am still alive. I am breathing, speaking," I touch my stomach as if I was an object I was fighting over.

"I brought you back or rather I came to join you now we are here, alone, lucky I have this one bottle of rum I hid in my jacket when I crossed over."

"You mean we are in the…land of the dead?"

"Davy John's Locker actually, now we are waiting for somebody to save us…or a ship," he looks out at the sea again and squints.

"Davy Johns, I thought you settled his claim on our souls with him," I glare at his back.

"Ok," he grabs my head and looks me in the eyes and I see the black under his eyes from drinking, "I'm sick of this, listen because I'm only going to say this once." He releases my head and steps back. "You went by yourself with this 'Taylor' guy, had sex with him and after you were stabbed in the heart by 'your friend.' I found out a day after your death and come out to get you. The reason you are here in Davy John's Locker is because you, we, had to sell our soul to him. So since you died you ended up here and I had to come save you by dying as well," he looks down at the sand and looks back at me hoping it all sank in.

"If you didn't want to save me you didn't have to," I reply and take the bottle away from him.

"I wanted to…I had to…pirate business is popping up everywhere and I have no crime partner."

"I thought the pirate war was already won with Port Royal?"

"No that was just the beginning. That is why we went to celebrate on Tortuga, you were going to finally join me on my voyages," his face brightens up.

"Really," I push him away.

"Really," he frowns, "What was the last thing you remember?"

"I remember…stopping."

"Stopping? What the bloody hell did you stop doing?"

"Having sex…what is the date?"

"No idea."

"Ugh, where is the Pearl?"

"No idea."

I look at the opposite direction of the sea. All I see is plain flat sand, nothing in sight, but flatness. "Wait," I yell, "We just saw a bird!"

"Yes," he looks at me confused and back at the sky.

"Why would a bird be here? No food, water, nothing," I squint my eyes. "Bird couldn't owe his soul to a sailor."

"You are right," Jack walks up and down the shore and I follow with him looking left to right from the desert to the sea. "I thought…think somebody else came and happened to bring the bird?"

"Only explanation," I stare out from the shore.

"Here it comes," he pulls me away from the shore and we watch the sun disappear under the sea and out of nowhere a ship pops up in the sea in front of us. We start walking towards the ship in the water and we see that the ship is in perfect condition. "Ahoy!" Jack yells at the ship.

"Hoy!" we hear yell back.


End file.
